My Life My story
by Halflifeishell
Summary: The story of my life and how I met the man of my dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Contains Rude language**

Hi my name is Leonard, Leonard Stonebridge. Its a hot summer day while I'm writing this. I was just bored and decided to write . This story is about my life of how I met the man of my dreams, the man who made the person I am today. So lets start of with when I was born I was born on March 23 1995 I was adopted by a terrible family. They treated me like shit, but fed me too much. They punished for doing something small like clean the whole house and including the basement (which by the way had dead rats and skulls) It was disgusting. So lets skip pre school and kindergarten. I went to a private school, all males it was shit. I hated the uniforms, it was all black, I had only one friend and everything was bad. So it went on. Grade 5 WORST TIME OF MY LIFE. My best and only friend left. I had no friends, I was a loner. Also I discovered my sexuality. I was gay, and I thought maybe I should tell everyone they'll accept me. Bad move I got made fun of got called a faggot, fat slut, fat faggot slut alot of things EVEN THE TEACHERS. So everyday I would have to survive the pain all by myself, and It would look like I didn't cared but I did. I was desperately needing help but there wasn't any. By the time I would get home I would lock myself in my room which was small as hell. I would take a box cutter and cut my arm waiting everything to end also did I mention IT WAS A FUCKING PRIVATE SCHOOL. So anyways Grade 6 came around I thought that everyone would forget about it but nooooooo it FUCKING didn't. Even the new kids were making fun of me calling my a loner, faggot, bitch, slut, which I don't know how I act like a slut but whatever. Same with Grade 7.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Contains rude language**

Then High School. It was the same school but different campus. Grade 8 was even worst, but I found myself a friend, but he was much older than me ok well maybe not a lot. I was 14 he was 16 and he was in grade 10. His name was Jacob Black (no referrence to Twilight) and no he was not the man of my dreams or was he. He was pretty darn cute. He has shaggy black ear piercings which you can't wear in the school and fucking hot body. Also he has a Fucking 6 pack which was HOT. Every time he showed me I would literally faint LITERALLY. He was a really nice guy and he knew I was gay but he didn't really mind. Sometimes we would be called faggot lovers, but in the end they ended up with a broken nose. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me or make fun of me which I thought it was really sweet. Sometimes I would end up in the nurses office with a broken arm or leg and he would be beside me holding my hand making sure I was ok. He was the best friend ever. Grade 9 came around thats when I had my first crush. He also had a crush on me. His name was Paul Floyd. He was fucking cute, he also had shaggy black hair like Jacob's and a ripped body. We dated for a few months. I thought everything was going well but he turned on me and told the whole school. I was devastated. I hadn't gone to school for weeks. So did Jacob. He stayed with me everyday he didn't care if he missed school he just wanted to stay with me making sure I don't commit suicide. He was always there for me. I went back to school with Jacob and still got teased, but I had Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Contains Rude language**

Thats only half way of my life. I stood up and stretched I had a huge cramp , but whatever. I sat back down and started writing again. Wait where were we? umm... Oh yeah Grade 8 going to grade 9. So grade 9 wasn't that bad actually. I had a few friends. I also still had Jacob. Jacob failed grade 10 cuz all the days he missed so he had to redo Grade 10 which I was kind of happy about cuz now we're only 1 yr apart now. The few friends which I said earlier was only a friend. Not a few but just 1. I know its sad, but anyways. His name was Seth. Just Seth. No one knew his last name, no one knew his family, people just suspected he was a orphan, but me and Jacob obviously didn't care. Seth encouraged us to go to after school activities which I Hated all of it. Jacob tried for sports, Seth tried for the Play but never got in. I tried the play, I did the cup song I got in! FOR REALZ, but I decided to give it up. They gave it to the gayest guy ever. How come no one ever made fun of him? well anyways Grade 9 was the time I started making Kandi if you know what that is. It was my way of letting myself go, killing time, my enjoyment. Seth and Jacob joined me so we started our kandi making group. So every friday we would go to Jacobs house cuz the bitchass family doesn't want friends at their house. Seth had a really crappy apartment that his aunt gave him. Seth was kind of like me had no family had a tough background so we had some things in common. So we usually went to Jacobs house. His dad was amazingly nice he let us stay at his place sometimes. Made us dinner. Probably best time ever was spent there. Jacob was wealthy but not those slutty rich guys who carry around a Hermès wallet and Hermès belt and act all I have all this and that and trust me there was enough guys at school that were like that. So Grade 9 ended


End file.
